Who dated who ?
by darkwillow0307
Summary: Après la victoire du Glee club aux Régionales 2012, Burt et Carole ainsi que Finn et Kurt souhaitent fêter l'événement en invitant Will et Emma à diner. Blaine et Rachel sont également invités, mais la récente rupture du Finchel va amener quelques questions, dont la plus importante : depuis les débuts du Glee club, qui est sorti avec qui ?
1. Chapter 1

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Glee et ses personnages appartiennent Ryan Murphy.

Hello ! Avant tout, merci de prendre le temps de me lire ! Ensuite, j'aimerais apporter juste quelques indications sur les couples actuels dans cette fic', pour ne pas se perdre étant donné le nombre de couples ayant existés au sain du Glee club, et aussi surtout parce que je ne respecte pas vraiment la chronologie de la série.

Brittana (Brittany/Santana)

Klaine (Kurt/Blaine)

Wemma (Will/Emma)

Samcedes (Sam/Mercedes)

Tike (Tina/Mike)

Sury (Sugar/Rory, ou le couple le plus inutile jamais formé au Glee club)

Et un autre couple, un des plus importants pour la fic', que vous découvrirez bien assez tôt.

Voilà, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

><p>- Quoiqu'il en soit Schuester, mes félicitations ! Réussir à amener une deuxième fois tous ces jeunes aux Nationales, c'est quand même pas rien !<p>

- Merci Burt, mais n'oublions pas qu'il reste encore à les gagner, ces Nationales !

- T'as entendu ça Finn, continua Burt, ça veut dire pas de baiser langoureux avec notre diva nationale sur scène ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle n'est pas là ce soir ?

Blaine manqua de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture tandis que Kurt murmura un « Oops, gênant » dans sa serviette, avant de couver son beau-frère d'un regard compatissant. Finn, quant à lui, baissa ses yeux peinés sur son assiette, signe qui ne devait pas être assez clair à en croire la remarque de Carole qui suivit.

- Oui c'est vrai ça, elle n'a pas envie de célébrer votre victoire ? J'avais cuisiné un plat végétarien spécialement pour elle !

- En fait, je crois que la raison pour laquelle Rachel n'est pas là est qu'elle n'a pas vraiment été invitée… souffla Kurt pour mettre subtilement fin à une conversation faisant visiblement souffrir Finn. Remarque malheureusement trop subtile…

- Pourquoi ça ? Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous deux ?

- Emma, intervint Will, il n'a sans doute pas envie d'en parler… Même si j'avoue que ça m'intrigue également !

Kurt se frappa le front avec sa main, ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par son petit ami.

- Sérieusement Mr Schuester ? Vous êtes pas au courant ? Je veux dire, tout le Glee Club parle que de ça en ce moment, même le sujet des Nationales n'est pas aussi abordé !

- Oh Blaine s'il te plait n'en rajoute pas…

- Mais au courant de quoi exactement ?

Kurt ne savait plus quoi faire, il était donc la seule personne dans cette pièce à comprendre les sous-entendus signifiant « Sujet à éviter ! ».

- Ok on se calme ! Kurt tourna la tête et vit que son frère commençait à craquer. Rachel et moi avons rompu la semaine dernière, juste après les régionales ! Voilà c'est dit.

Un long silence inconfortable envahit la pièce. Carole fut la première à reprendre la parole.

- Oh Finn, je suis désolée, je l'ignorais…

- C'est rien Maman, il me fallait juste le temps de digérer avant de vous l'annoncer…

- Tu sais Finn, ajouta Burt, je commence à connaitre Rachel, et peut-être qu'elle a juste agit sur un coup de tête, ou qu'elle a paniqué à cause de son audition à la NYADA ou… Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle se rendra sans doute compte qu'elle a fait une erreur en rompant et vous en reparlez à ce moment.

- Crois-moi Burt, je pense pas qu'elle reviendra… Elle semble plutôt heureuse avec…

Finn n'acheva pas sa phrase. Kurt et Blaine, sachant tous les deux de qui parlait le grand brun, espéraient en silence que personne ne cherche à creuser trop profondément. C'est fou de voir à quel point les gens ont cette manie de faire le contraire de ce qu'on attend d'eux.

- Elle a rompu pour sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Qui ? Je le connais ?

- Oh oui…

- Pitié Carole tais-toi, souffla Kurt tellement bas que seul Blaine l'entendit.

Mais personne n'avait l'air de vouloir s'arrêter. Même Will, d'ordinaire si discret, se prêtait au jeu.

- Pitié Finn, ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est remise avec Jesse St-James, tu veux beaucoup mieux que lui !

- Vous pourrez chercher toute la nuit Mr Schuester, vous trouverez pas…

- Alors c'est Jacob, elle a cédé à ses avances ?

- Quoi ?! Mais Mlle Pillsbury, elle le hait au plus au point !

Seul Burt ne semblait pas s'intéresser au débat.

- C'est avec ton ami là, ce Puckerman ?

Peut-être que si en fait… D'autant plus que Carole s'empressa d'en rajouter une couche.

- Oh non pas encore Noah ! Déjà avec Quinn, et il avait déjà eu une histoire avec Rachel et…

- C'est pas Puck Maman ! Croyez-moi, cherchez autant que vous le voulez vous ne trouverez pas. Finn semblait sur le point de craquer, tout comme Kurt, aussi Blaine tenta de jouer les médiateurs

- Ecoutez, sauf votre respect, je pense qu'il vaut mieux arrêter de parler de ça. Si Finn veut en parler, il le fera de lui-même.

Finn porta à l'ancien Warbler un regard plein de gratitude, tandis que les 4 adultes opinèrent en bafouillant quelques excuses, honteux de leur comportement tout à fait indiscret. Quelques minutes de silence gênant plus tard, le quaterback posa sa fourchette en murmurant.

- Je suis vraiment trop con…

- Arrête Finn, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Elle l'aime, tu n'y peux rien.

- Merci Kurt, mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis un con. J'arrive pas à croire de n'avoir rien vu plus tôt…

- Oh Finn, je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait pu te tromper…

- Hum Carole, s'empressa de couper Blaine, je crois qu'il vaut mieux les laisser discuter…

- D'autant plus qu'elle ne t'a pas trompé Finn, elle m'a juré qu'il ne s'est absolument rien passé avant qu'elle rompe avec toi, et je suis sûr que c'est vrai !

- Je parle pas de ça Kurt. Je suis quand même le seul abruti du Glee club à n'avoir rien remarqué !

- Arrête c'est pas vrai…

- Tu le savais, Blaine aussi…

- Excuse-nous de pas te l'avoir dit, mas c'était pas à nous de le faire… coupa ce dernier.

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Blaine. Sam, Mercedes, Artie, Mike, Tina et même Puck étaient au courant ! Santana devait le savoir aussi, ça fait des semaines qu'elle fait ses petits commentaires déplacés, donc du coup, ça veut dire que Brittany le savait aussi vu qu'elles se disent tout. Ouais en gros, à part Rory, Sugar, Joe et moi, tout le monde le savait…

- Hum, Finn… Rory et Sugar le savaient aussi, et Joe m'avait déjà fait la remarque…

- Oh Blaine, c'était nécessaire de lui dire ?

- Désolé… Blaine se concentra sur son plat, penaud.

- Génial, j'étais donc le seul… J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'ait quitté, pour sortir avec cette personne en plus… Désolé les gars, c'est pas contre vous hein, c'est pas le fait qu'elle soit comme elle est, c'est juste la personne en elle-même….

-T'inquiète pas Finn…

- Mais pourquoi ? C'était la personne qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis le début de lycée, et maintenant elle sort avec…

- Entre amour et haine, il n'y a qu'un pas…

- C'est l'explication la plus naze que j'ai jamais entendu Blaine…

- C'est la seule que j'ai…

- Vous y croyez, me larguer pour mon ex… Santana, Quinn, Rachel… Je dois vraiment avoir un truc qui fait dégouter les femmes des hommes…

Emma fut la première à réagir.

- Ton ex ? Tu es en train de dire que Rachel et… Quinn ?

- Exactement, Quinn a avoué à Rachel qu'elle l'aimait depuis le début du lycée, et maintenant, Rachel m'a laissé tomber pour être avec elle…

Personne n'ouvrit la bouche, encore sous le choc. Même Will ne s'attendait pas à ça alors qu'il côtoyait ces jeunes tous les jours.

- Enfin bref… Je peux pas leur en vouloir, Rachel a été honnête avec moi plutôt que de le faire dans mon dos, et connaissant la famille de Quinn, ça a dû être dur pour elle de faire son coming-out à elle-même. Elles s'aiment, j'y peux rien, même si ça fait mal. On peut parler d'autre chose ?

Personne ne répondit, seul Burt se contenta de bouger la tête, touché par la situation de Finn. Carole finit par prendre la parole.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur sujet à aborder, mais ça m'intrigue… Dites-moi, depuis les débuts du Glee club, qui est sorti avec qui ?

- Alors là, Carole, je suis incapable de vous répondre, c'est bien trop compliqué pour un ancien Warbler !

- C'est sûr que chez vous, c'était pas le même problème, en gros, tout le monde aimait Blaine, sauf Nick et Jeff qui craquaient l'un pour l'autre ! se moqua Finn.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'indigna le jeune Anderson.

- Si, un peu quand même ! plaisanta Kurt.

L'ambiance se détendait de plus en plus, tandis que chacun essayait de reconstituer les couples passés ou présents. Au bout d'une demi-heure de discussion, Kurt prit du papier et un stylo et commença à écrire.

- Donc voilà, Mike sort actuellement avec Tina, qui est sortie avec Artie, qui flirtait lui-même avec Becky Jackson…

- Oui enfin, c'était plutôt l'inverse…

- Exact. Becky craquait pour Artie, qui craquait pour Sugar. Mais Sugar a choisi Rory. Avant cela, Artie sortait avec Brittany, mais tout le monde, à part Artie, savait qu'elle continuait de coucher avec Santana. Brittany a aussi couché avec Puck avant de se mettre officiellement avec Santana, même si je suis sûr qu'elles étaient officieusement ensemble depuis leur rencontre. Santana, elle…

- Oh non, Kurt, tu oublies quelque chose là, toi aussi t'es sorti avec Brittany !

- Merci, Finn, cette information était vraiment nécessaire d'être rappelée… Donc je disais, Santana, elle, sortait avec Puck, et Sam aussi, et elle a couché avec Finn…

- Pardon ? s'exclama Carole, visiblement légèrement ennuyée d'entendre parler de la vie sexuelle de son fils.

- Kurt !

- C'était pour avoir rappelé mon aventure avec Britt-Britt.

- Espèce de…

- Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Oui, après Sam, Santana a fait semblant de sortir avec Karofsky, qui soi dit en passant, craquait pour moi, d'un pour me faire revenir au Glee club en faisant chanter Karosky, et de deux pour se faire élire reine de la promo pour que Brittany casse avec Artie et sorte avec elle…

- Wow, je savais Santana manipulatrice, coupa Will, mais pas aussi…

- Perverse ? suggérèrent Blaine, Kurt et Finn en même temps.

- Voilà.

- Elle l'est, croyez-moi… Enfin bref, maintenant, tout est bien qui finit bien, puisqu'elle est avec Brittany. Sam quant à lui, est sorti avec Quinn avant Santana, et il est maintenant avec Mercedes, qui avait un coup de cœur pour moi, qui en passant, suis avec Blaine, ainsi que pour Puck, mais qui est vraiment sorti avec Shane. Puck, maintenant célibataire, est sorti avec Rachel, Mercedes, Lauren, Santana, Brittany, Quinn et a une liaison avec Shelby. Quinn est d'abord sorti avec Finn, a couché avec Puck et est tombée enceinte de lui, puis avec Sam et encore avec Finn et est maintenant avec Rachel, qui craquait Finn…

- Oh tu as oublié de parler de tes coups de cœur pour Finn et Sam ! ajouta Blaine.

- Pas nécessaire de le mentionner non plus… Puis Rachel avec Jesse, et ensuite Puck, ou l'inverse je sais plus, ensuite avec Finn, puis plus avec Finn, et ensuite de nouveau avec Finn, pour ensuite finir maintenant avec Quinn, ce qui est quand même assez étrange, puisque Quinn sort maintenant avec la fille biologique de la mère adoptive de sa fille. En plus, si on ajoute le fait que Rachel ait eu une sorte de coup de cœur bizarre pour vous Mr Schuester, on peut repartir assez loin, vous et Terry, puis vous et Holly Holiday, ne faites pas cette tête, oui on était au courant, et vous et le coach Beiste, selon les sources de Santana…

- Quoi, mais il ne s'est rien…

- Rien passé oui on sait, juste un petit flirt. Mais ça permet de rajouter le Coach Beiste et Cooter, et donc Cooter et le coach Sylvester, et son coup de cœur pour le journaliste Rod quelque-chose. Enfin, vous et Mlle Pillsbury, précédé par Mlle Pillsbury et Ken Tanaka et Mlle Pillsbury et Carl le dentiste. Voilà j'ai fait le tour ! Ah non, j'ai oublié de préciser que Joe craquait pour Quinn, mais qu'il a abandonné quand il a compris qu'elle était raide dingue de Rachel, et aussi que Sébastian craque totalement pour mon Blaine, qui en pinçait pour un blond bouclé dont j'ai oublié le nom, avant que l'on sorte ensemble.

Les 4 adultes se regardaient assez stupéfaits. Hummel senior exprima alors tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- Eh bien, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que votre Glee club là, c'est une partouze géante !

- Papa !

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas spécialement bien écrit (désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe), mais je voulais vraiment souligner à quel point les relations amoureuses au sain du Glee Club étaient désastreuses ! =P Je pense n'avoir oublié personne, du moins jusqu'à la saison 3 (pas le courage de faire la suite). Par contre, je ne pouvais pas ne pas mettre de Faberry (oui, je fais parti de ces fans qui VEULENT voir Quinn et Rachel ensemble !), mais sur le reste, j'ai essayé de respecter la série. Merci de m'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaire. Sur cette traditionnelle pêche aux reviews, je vous laisse !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les amis ! Je n'avais pas prévu de faire une suite, mais dès que je suis entrée dans cet endroit où les idées les plus folles, les plus brillantes ou les plus inspirantes me parviennent à l'esprit (à savoir ma douche… Eh oui, tout un tas de pensées philosophiques me traversent le cerveau quand je me lave, allez savoir pourquoi =P), j'ai tout de suite eu l'idée de faire une suite. A la base, cette suite allait rester dans ma tête, mais quand j'ai lu des reviews demandant une suite, je me suis décidée à l'écrire ! Donc voilà, Who dated who ? Part 2 !

* * *

><p>Ah j'oubliais, ça se passe à la fin de la saison 5 (même si je ne respecte pas totalement la série), Finn n'est pas mort (parce que pour moi, Glee c'est ce monde joyeux où les gens chantent et dansent au milieu de la rue), et on aura en Guest Star… Roulements de tambours… Les parents de nos personnages (enfin la plupart) ! Eh oui, je vous le cache pas, j'adore les relations familiales au sain des séries (drama ou pas d'ailleurs) ! Donc voilà la liste des présents aujourd'hui :<p>

- Burt Hummel et Carole Hudson (ou Hummel je sais pas si elle a changé de nom),

- Judy et Frannie Fabray (la mère et la sœur de Quinn)

- Millie Rose

- Carlos et Maribel Lopez (oui, j'ai décidé que Papa Lopez s'appellerait Carlos)

- Leroy et Hiram Berry

- Jullian, Susan et Ashley Pierce

- Nancy Abrams

- Dwight, Mary, Stevie et Stacy Evans

Et je pense que c'est déjà pas mal.

En couple nous avons :

- Brittana (Brittany/Santana)

- Klaine (Kurt/Blaine)

- Wemma (Will/Emma)

- Samcedes (Sam/Mercedes)

- Tike (Tina/Mike)

- Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

- Karley (Kitty/Marley)

- Beaucoup de célibataires du coup

Voilà, on se revoit en bas.

* * *

><p><em>- Et voilà les jeunes, c'est la fin…<em>

William Schuester posa les clés de la salle du Glee Club ainsi que celle de l'auditorium sur le bureau de Sue Sylvester. Personne ne broncha, tous envahit par un profond sentiment de mélancolie. Même Rachel s'était tût, ce qui n'arrivait pas très souvent. C'était vraiment fini, le Glee Club était mort. Ils sortirent tous du bureau (ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, étant donné qu'ils y étaient entrés à 18). Dans le couloir les attendait Burt Hummel et sa femme Carole, qui passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de son fils.

_- Désolé pour vous les jeunes, je comprends que ça doit être dur pour vous…_

_- T'as pas idée Papa…_ souffla Kurt.

_- Ecoutez-moi tous. Voilà, dès que l'on a su que le Glee club fermait ses portes, Carole et moi avons décidé de vous préparer un petit quelque chose, une petite soirée pour que vous fassiez la fête tous ensemble avant de repartir… un peu partout dans le pays en fait. Et certains de vos parents ont même décidé de nous aider et de participer…_

_- Génial, une fête avec les parents, il manque plus qu'une piñata et j'aurais l'impression de revivre mon huitième anniversaire !_

_- Santana !_ s'exclamèrent Kurt, Mercedes, Tina et Rachel en chœur.

_- Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Je ne fais que dire la vérité !_

_- Santana, il s'agit juste d'une soirée où vous pourrez partager vos meilleurs souvenirs du Glee club. Si vous voulez faire une vraie fête avec de l'alcool, vous pourrez toujours aller en boite après._

_- Ou alors chez Rachel Berry, on se souvient tous de comment ça a fini la dernière fois !_

_- Santana !_

Unique se pencha vers Blaine discrètement.

_- Il s'est passé quoi exactement ? _

Pas assez discrètement. Santana se fit une joie d'éclairer sa lanterne.

_- Oh trois fois rien, le Nain avait décidé d'organiser une fête sans alcool, on s'emmerdait à mourir, Puck a forcé le bar des pères de Berry, on était tous bourrés, Mercedes et Tina ont passé la nuit à rire pour rien, Rachel et le Hobbit se sont embrassés et du coup elle s'est persuadée que Blaine était hétéro, Kurt et Finn désespéraient parce qu'ils n'ont rien bu, Brittany a fait un strip-tease, Four-eyes lui lançait des billets de banque – t'as de la chance d'être encore en vie au passage – et Puck a faillit se faire casser la gueule par Fabgay et Zizes !_

Trop belle occasion pour Quinn, elle n'allait pas se gêner pour enfoncer la latina avec eux.

_- Et n'oublions pas notre chère Santana qui nous faisait ses légendaires crises de larmes ou d'hystérie, engueulant Sam sous prétexte qu'il m'aimait plus qu'il ne l'aimait._

_- Tu perds rien pour attendre Fab…_

_- Ok et si on y allait !_ intervint Will qui sentait un conflit Quinntana arriver.

Les autres s'empressèrent d'acquiescer, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver au milieu de la bataille qui s'annonçait.

_2 heures plus tard. _

_- Mais puisque je te dis que je l'ai raté volontairement ! _

_- Comme si on allait te croire Porcelaine ! C'est très douloureux à admettre pour moi, mais sur Defying Gravity, le Nain a été meilleure que toi !_

_- Pour la dernière fois, c'était exprès ! Quand on l'a rechanté à la NYADA, j'ai gagné contre Rachel !_

_- Kurt je t'en prie, admets une bonne fois pour toute que je suis la meilleure ! Personne ne peut mieux chanter Defying Gravity que Rachel Barbra Berry. Pas même toi Mercedes !_

_- Mais tu sais quoi Rachel ? Je propose qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toutes ! _

_- Duel de divas ?_

_- Duel de divas !_

_- Oh pitié non ! Je t'en prie Rachel, pas encore un duel de divas…_

_- Quinn, tu devrais me soutenir !_

_- Je te soutiens chérie, mais j'en peux plus de vos duels inutiles !_

_- « Chérie » ? Putain Fabgay, mais t'es pire que ce que je croyais ! Complètement soumise !_

_- Ta gueule Lezpez ! Au moins j'appelle pas Rach' « Bébé » !_

_- J'aime bien mon surnom moi, c'est mignon._

_- Exactement Brittany, c'est mignon ! Donc pas Lezpezien !_

_- Avec toutes les saloperies limites homophobes que vous balancez, j'ai du mal à croire que vous soyez gays…_

_- Ferme-là Hobbit !_

_- Ecrase Anderson !_

_- C'est carrément chaud quand vous vous engueulez, vous voudriez pas qu'on sorte ensemble un de ces quatre, tous les 5 ?_

_- T'as déjà couché avec les 4, Puck…_

_- Faux Tina, il a pas couché avec Rachel ! Enfin je crois pas…_

_-Elle a couché avec Finnocence, c'est vachement mieux tiens !_ ajouta Santana, qui voyant la possibilité d'enfoncer Finn et Rachel, avait perdu tout intérêt pour sa dispute avec Quinn.

- _On a aussi couché ensemble Santana…_

_- Merci de me le rappeler Finnocence ! En tout cas, je suis sûr que c'est de toi que vient le problème ! T'as réussi à sortir avec Quinn, Rachel et a couché avec moi, et d'un coup, on est toutes devenues lesbiennes ! Admets que c'est suspect !_

_- Puck aussi l'a fait !_

_- Euh mec, moi j'ai aussi couché avec Brittany, et c'est la seule qui garde un semblant d'intérêt pour les hommes, donc pose-toi des questions…_

_- Merde… Dans ce cas ça pourrait être Sam !_

_- Sam est actuellement avec moi, et bien que je n'ai rien contre, je ne suis pas homo ! _

_- Alors Artie ?_

_- Je suis sortie qu'avec Brittany !_

_- Mais arrêtez vos conneries un peu ! _intervint Puck_. On a toujours tous plus ou moins su que Santana et Brittany avait une relation plus qu'amicale, et Quinn craquait pour Rachel bien avant de sortir avec Finn, elle l'avait juste pas réalisé !_

Et le débat reprit de plus belle. Seul Mike restait, comme à son habitude, silencieux. Derrière eux, Unique, Ryder, Jake, Kitty et Marley essayaient tant bien que mal de suivre pour comprendre qui était sortie avec qui.

Un peu plus loin, Ashley, la sœur de Brittany, s'amusait avec Stacy et Stevie, qu'elle connaissait bien puisque sa sœur était sortie un moment avec leur frère. Même si elle aimait bien Sam, elle était particulièrement heureuse que Britt et lui ait rompu et qu'elle se soit remise avec Santana.

De leur côté, les adultes discutaient entre eux, essayant d'ignorer les chamailleries de leurs enfants. A chaque remarque acerbe de Santana, Maribel et Carlos se jetaient un regard quelque peu dépité. Frannie, la sœur de Quinn, les regardait, amusée. Elle était heureuse d'avoir laissé sa mère la convaincre de venir. Depuis que son père avait chassé Quinn de la maison parce qu'elle était enceinte, Frannie ne voyait plus beaucoup sa sœur. Elle avait d'autant plus hésité à reprendre contact quand Quinn lui avait annoncée qu'elle était gay. La famille Fabray était supposée être parfaite, et Russel avait toujours ouvertement revendiqué le fait que l'homosexualité comme un pêché, et par conséquent, Frannie avait fait de même. Cependant, elle avait tout de même plus ou moins accepté la situation de Quinn, et quand elle voyait ses yeux s'illuminer en apercevant Rachel, elle se dit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix.

_- En tout cas, Santana n'a pas changé_, fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

_- Oh non_, admit Maribel.

_- Tiens Maribel, je me demandais, la légende est-elle vraie ?_ plaisanta Susan.

_- Quelle légende ?_

_- Brittany nous a dit que selon « la légende », Santana aurait traité l'infirmière de gros tas quand elle est née._

_- Il y a une part de vérité là-dedans… C'est pas l'infirmière qu'elle a insulté, c'est sa maitresse de maternelle quand elle l'a punie pour avoir frapper un garçon de sa classe._

_- Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant… _

Kurt, qui avait abandonné le débat de qui aurait rendu gay qui, venait se rassasier au buffet et enfourna 3 mini-pizza à la suite. Après avoir avalé, il continua.

_- D'ailleurs, je me demande comment est-ce possible que Sam et Artie soient encore en vie…_

Nancy Abrams frissonna. Artie était sorti avec Brittany, et il lui avait avoué des mois plus tard que leur rupture avait grandement été provoquée par le fait que Brittany le trompait avec Santana. Il avait de nombreuses fois plaisanté sur la chance qu'il avait d'être encore en vie étant donné la jalousie maladive de la latina. Du moins, elle avait cru à des plaisanteries, mais le commentaire de Kurt commençait vraiment à la faire douter de la santé mentale de la brune.

_- Four-eyes est déjà dans un état suffisamment minable pour que j'en rajoute, et je ne parle pas que du fauteuil, mais plutôt de ses horribles lunettes et chemises à carreaux, sans parler de la coupe de cheveux. Quant à Bouche-de-Mérou, ses énormes lèvres auront pu être utiles à Britt-Britt, pour servir de coussin, je veux donc bien le laisser en vie pour ce service qu'il lui a rendu. Par contre, toi, mon petit Porcelaine, tu es aussi sortie avec Brittany n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Oh pitié ne recommence pas avec ça Satan ! Je suis GAY pour l'amour du ciel !_

_- Prépare-toi à courir avant de subir la colère de Snixx…_

Frannie s'étouffa avec son mini-sandwich, à l'entente du surnom.

- Snixx ?!

_- C'est le nom qu'elle donne à sa mauvaise personnalité, même si je donne qu'une bonne soit présente dans ce corps._

Santana lui adressa un regard mauvais. Rachel et Quinn arrivèrent au même moment.

_- De quoi vous parlez ?_

_- De Snixx._

_- Ok, je crois qu'on va retourner là-bas… _

_- On a peur Fabgay ?_

_- Rêve toujours…_

Kurt se frappa le front.

_- Et voilà c'est reparti._

Ayant pitié de Kurt, Julian Pierce tenta d'axer la conversation sur autre chose. Bon en fait, il n'avait pas du tout pitié de Kurt, il mourrait juste d'envie de savoir.

_- Et sinon Santana, j'imagine que Bouche de Mérou désigne Sam…_

_- Elle a même écrit une chanson là-dessus…_

_- Mais tu as des surnoms pour tout le monde ?_

_- Ravie que vous me posiez la question, quelqu'un reconnait enfin mon talent ! _

_- Tu parles d'un talent…_

_- Donc à votre droite, notre cher Porcelaine, devant vous, Fabgay et le Nain, ou RuPaul, ou Hobbit, ou Hanches de Mec, ou…_

Leroy Berry s'apprêtait à répliquer et défendre sa fille, mais Quinn le devança.

_- Oui bon ça va, je crois qu'on a compris !_

_- Je te rappelle que tu es à l'origine de plusieurs de ces surnoms !_

Quinn se tendit, encore touchée par un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Rachel le sentit aussitôt.

_- C'est bon Santana, lâche là un peu avec ça, c'est du passé._

_- Comme tu voudras. Si l'un d'entre vous a peur de se sentir offensé par mes surnoms particulièrement bien trouvés, qu'il s'en aille tout de suite !_

Mais personne ne bougea, tous bien trop curieux.

_- Mike est l'asiatique, Tina l'asiatique numéro 2, ou l'inverse je sais plus. Blaine, le Hobbit, ou Hobbit 2 si Rachel est déjà affublée de ce surnom, Marley et Kitty respectivement la nouvelle Rachel et la nouvelle Quinn, Puck… Je sais pas trop, y'en a eu plein… _

_- Enfin bref on a saisi !_ reprit Kurt, qui sait qu'en continuant sur ce terrain là, il risquait d'y avoir des blessés. _Et si on passait à table ?_

30 minutes de conflits et de bagarres plus tard, chacun avait plus ou moins trouvé une place autour de l'immense table. Millie Rose observait la scène de loin, l'air amusé. Elle n'avait jamais vu Marley aussi heureuse, surtout depuis qu'elle fréquentait Kitty. Même si Millie avait quelques doutes et craintes au départ, elle avait fini par apprendre à connaitre la jeune cheerleader blonde et avait découvert qu'au fond se cachait une personne formidable, et qu'elle saurait combler sa fille.

_- Maman, tu vas rester debout toute la journée ou tu viens t'asseoir ? _

Mille sourit à sa fille et prit place au côté de Judy Fabray.

Will se leva et prit la parole.

_- J'avais prévu de faire un discours pour vous remercier et vous faire comprendre à quel point vous avez changer ma vie, mais en y réfléchissant, je n'aurais jamais réussi à aller au bout. Je pense notamment à Tina se mettant à pleurer, ou alors à Rachel s'indignant que je ne lui ai pas laissé assez de solos, ou encore à une remarque de Santana, qui en entrainera une de Quinn ou de Kurt, ce qui engendrera forcement un autre conflit et…_

_- Vous me connaissez si bien ! _

_- C'est vrai Santana, je commence à te connaitre. Et je sais aussi que je n'arriverai pas au bout de mon discours sans me mettre à pleurer. Alors au lieu de ça, je vais vous poser la question qui nous perturbe pour beaucoup. Il y a un ou deux ans, après notre victoire aux Régionales en 2012, Kurt, Finn et Blaine nous ont expliqué à Burt, Carole, Emma et moi-même les relations que vous avez pu avoir. Alors maintenant que tout ça est fini, je vais redemander : Qui est sortie avec qui ?_

Et ce fut le début du plus long débat que le Glee Club n'ait jamais connu. Il leur fallut pas moins de 2 heures pour arriver à trouver une réponse convenable. Comme il l'avait fait précédemment, Kurt commença.

_- Alors voilà, on va procéder par année. 1__ère__ année : on sait tous que Rachel craquait pour Finn, qui sortait avec Quinn, mais celle-ci l'a trompé en couchant avec Puck et est tombée enceinte._

_Judy frémit en se rappelant ce mauvais souvenir, même si le problème était résolu, elle aurait préféré oublier cette période._

_- Pendant ce temps, Mercedes, qui craquait pour moi, a cru que je voulais sortir avec Rachel, alors que c'était en réalité avec Finn. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'on y est, avant que quelqu'un ne fasse le commentaire, oui, j'ai eu ma période où je me croyais hétéro et où je suis sorti avec Brittany. Pendant ce temps, Tina est sortie avec Artie, mais ils ont fini par casser pendant les vacances, et Tina a commencé à sortir avec Mike. Santana sortait à l'époque avec Puck, enfin couchait plutôt avec Puck…_

_- Et lui, il dit ça devant mes parents comme s'ils avaient nécessairement envie de connaitre ma vie sexuelle…_

_- Enfin bref… Je crois que l'année là, Mercedes et moi sommes entrés chez les Cheerios, et Puck a décidé de sortir avec Mercedes pour redevenir populaire. Je crois que l'année là, il est aussi sorti avec Rachel, ayant eu sa révélation juive ! Je crois avoir fait le tour… L'année suivante, Tina est avec Mike, Puck, après l'échec de sa relation avec Quinn, veut tenter une histoire avec Lauren Zizes, tandis que Quinn justement, sort avec Sam, sur lequel j'avais craqué brièvement. Mais elle le trompe avec Finn, Fabrevans est fini, Fuinn est de nouveau en marche, ce qui rend Rachel verte de jalousie. De son côté, Santana sort avec Sam après lui avoir fait comprendre que Quinn le trompait avec le stratagème de la mononucléose…_

_- On ne pose pas de question !_

_- Hum… Si tu veux Santana. Pendant ce temps, Brittany commence à sortir avec Artie, puis Artie rompt, puis Bartie est de nouveau d'actualité, puis Santana est jalouse, puis Artie rompt parce qu'il a découvert que Britt le trompait avec Santana…_

_- En fait c'est pas vraiment ça…. Il m'a demandé si je voyais Santana, je lui ai dit que oui, il m'a dit que j'étais stupide, et comme j'étais triste comme un bébé panda, Santana m'a consolée et m'a chantée une superbe chanson…_

_- Et là, tu t'es remise ave Artie…_

_- Désolée Sanny…_

_- T'inquiète pas c'est rien, parce que t'es avec moi maintenant !_

_- Enfin bref, ensuite, ou avant je sais plus, Santana est sortie avec Karofsky pour le plan « je deviens reine de la promo en faisant revenir Kurt ici et ensuite Brittany sort avec moi »…_

_- Plan très élaboré !_

_- Et très pervers. Enfin, bref, toujours est-il que ça marche et que je reviens au Glee club, mais sans rompre avec Blaine pour autant. Quant à Rachel, elle est sortie avec Jesse St-James, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui brise le chœur. Ensuite sur scène, Rachel et Finn s'embrassent, on perd les Nationales, Santana manque de tuer Rachel parce qu'on a perdu à cause d'eux, et Quinn, qui a réalisé qu'elle était amoureuse de Rachel, manque d'égorger Finn selon ce que m'ont raconté Britt et Santana. Toujours est-il que Finn et Rachel sont donc ensembles. Attention, année suivante ! Toujours Mike et Tina heureux et amoureux, tout comme Blaine et moi (même si on savait que Sébastian avait un faible pour Blaine), Finchel en marche, Brittana officieusement. Puck est toujours sur Quinn, mais il couche avec Shelby Corcoran. Artie craque pour Sugar, qui choisit Rory. Sam et Mercedes ont rompu, ils se sont vus durant les vacances d'été, du coup Mercedes sort avec Shane, mais Sam l'aime toujours et parvient à la reconquérir. Finn out Santana, elle gifle Finn, mais du coup Brittana est – enfin – officiel ! Avant cela, on a découvert que Rory craquait pour Britt, ce qui explique la haine féroce de Santana envers l'irlandais. Finn demande Rachel en mariage, elle accepte, mais là, Quinn intervient – enfin – et déclare sa flamme à Rachel. Rachel est chamboulée, mais finit par choisir Quinn. Faberry is on, Finchel is off. Et Joe en a fini de son béguin pour Quinn. Fin du lycée pour la plupart d'entre nous, rupture Tike, et comme je n'étais plus présent après, je laisse la parole à Blaine._

_- Semaine des ruptures, Samcedes rompt, Faberry et Brittana également, trop de distance entre eux. De même pour Kurt et moi, mais pour d'autres raisons que nous ne mentionnerons pas… Rachel est seule et désespérée à New York, elle craque alors pour Brody…_

_- Qui s'est avéré être une pute !_

_- Santana, ton langage !_ réprimanda Maribel.

_- Maman, il se faisait payer pour du sexe, c'était une pute…_

_- Quoiqu'il en soit, Finn apprend la nouvelle, attrape Brody et tout le monde pense que Finchel est on à nouveau. De notre côté à McKinley, Marley sort avec Jake, puis rompt avec Jake, mais Ryder craque aussi pour Marley. Sam et Brittany se mettent ensemble, ainsi qu'Artie et Kitty, après que celle-ci soit sortie avec Puck. Je craque pour Sam de mon côté. De plus, Ryder apprend que sa web-copine est en fait Unique, qui se faisait passer pour Katie. Ensuite, Brittany, après son faux-mariage avec Sam, apprend qu'elle est prise au MIT et quitte Sam, en faisant au passage le plus beau discours d'adieux de tous les temps. Sérieusement, on pleurait tous. Et à New York Kurt…_

_- Je sors avec Adam. Et Quinn se tape un prof de Yale. Attention, nouvelle année. Fini avec Adam, Blaine me demande en mariage et j'accepte. Et avant que tu poses une énième fois la question Blaine, non, je n'ai jamais eu d'aventure avec Starchild. _

_- Si tu le dis… A Lima, Sam tente de sortir avec Penny l'infirmière, mais, pour notre plus grand bonheur, se remet avec Mercedes. Tina, qui a longtemps craqué pour moi et qui m'a violé avec sa crème…_

_- C'est pas totalement vrai… _

_- Si un peu… Enfin bref, Tina retrouve la raison et se réconcilie avec Mike. Tike is on ! De son côté, Quinn, persuadée que sa seule aventure lesbienne sera avec Rachel…_

_- Wow ! Attendez, on arrête tout de suite ! On a tendance à oublier un détail, le mariage Wemma !_

Quinn s'enfonça dans sa chaise en murmurant un « Oh pitié Kurt non… ».

_- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à notre mariage ?_

_- Artie a couché avec la cousine de votre femme Mr Schue, mais surtout…_

Santana se leva et pointa son doigt en direction de Kurt.

_- Si tu dis un mot de plus Porcelaine, je te jure que tu auras tout Lima Height au cul avant de t'en rendre compte ! _

_- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que Britt était au courant…_

_- Elle l'est. Pas Rachel… En plus, tu n'es pas non plus très fier de ce que tu as fait ce jour là si ?_

Mercedes ne tenant plus attrapa Kurt par le col.

_- Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé à ce mariage Kurt !_

_- Santana et Quinn ont couché ensemble !_

_- Espèce de… Kurt a trompé Adam avec Blaine !_

_- Mais quelle pétasse celle-là !_

Kurt qui jurait, c'était rare. Mais personne ne s'en formalisa, trop occupé à essayer de calmer Rachel.

_- Quinn ! Comment tu as pu ?! _

_- Ouch ! Arrête Rach' tu me fais mal ! On était plus ensemble, Britt sortait avec Sam, et on était déprimées, et bourrées. Mais ça voulait rien dire je te jure !_

_- Arrête de faire ta Sainte Nitouche Quinn, tu as pris ton pied !_

_- N'en rajoute pas Santana ! Rach', je te jure que ça voulait rien dire. Je te l'ai pas dit parce que je savais que tu allais t'énerver, et personne n'était censé le savoir…_

Après 15 minutes d'explications et quelques baisers, dont un particulièrement long, donc particulièrement excitant pour Puck, Faberry s'entendait à nouveau comme au premier jour. Blaine continua.

_- Quinn sort donc avec Biff…_

_- Mais quel con celui-là…_

_- Puis le largue pour sortir avec Puck. Mais Quick ne pouvait pas durer face à la toute puissance du Faberry, et Quinn et Rachel se retombent dans les bras. Continuons nos drames lesbiens, Kitty et Artie rompent d'un commun accord. Kitty réalise qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de Marley, Jake trompe Marley avec Bree, Kitty profite de l'occasion pour déclarer ses sentiments à Marley, et après bons nombres de pleurs, de sourires et de baisers, le Karley est enfin formé et devient le 3__ème__ couple lesbien de notre club ! _

_- Oh ! On oubliait, Santana, avant de se remettre avec Britt-Britt, est sortie avec une serveuse, Dani !_

_- Putain de merde, Dani !_

Santana savait qu'elle oubliait un détail. Le voilà. Dire à Dani que c'était fini entre elles.

_- Oh merde, je suis mal, elle va m'étrangler…_

_- Pour quoi ? Pour te remettre avec ton ex sans même avoir pris la peine de lui en parler ? Oh non, tu penses bien, c'est juste un détail…_

Pour une fois que Rachel pouvait se moquer de Santana, elle comptait bien en profiter. La latina lui décrocha un regard noir et partit en trombes pour appeler Dani. Les Lopez la regardèrent s'éloigner sans trop comprendre.

_- Alors Dani c'est… ?_

_- Sa copine officielle._

_- Mais je croyais que… Avec Brittany ?_

_- Oui aussi. Disons que Santana a peut-être oublié de prévenir Dani… Tiens en parlant du loup la voilà ! Alors, comment elle l'a pris ?_

_- Plutôt bien, mais je pense que je récupérerai jamais les affaires que j'ai laissé chez elle, je crois qu'elle était en train de les balancer par la fenêtre de l'appart'…_

Brittany embrassa sa copine sur les lèvres.

_- Je t'aime Sanny tu sais ?_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime bébé._

Kurt sourit et reprit la parole.

_- Et voilà ! Donc en ce moment, on peut dire que Klaine, Faberry, Brittana, Karley, Tike et Samcedes sont officiels !_

Et Burt, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation, ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses soupçons étaient confirmés :

_- Leur Glee Club, c'était vraiment une partouze géante._

* * *

><p>Voilà, je vous avais promis une suite, la voici ! Plus longue que le premier chapitre, mais je la trouve tout de même moins bien. N'hésitez à me faire part de vos remarques !<p> 


End file.
